In today's modern world, the use of wireless devices, such as mobile phones, Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices, Machine-to-Machine (“M2M”) devices, etc., is increasing at a rapid rate. Provisioning these devices, as well as paying for wireless data subscriptions, can prove relatively costly in terms of resources, memory, processing power, and engineering time. Moreover, many types of devices, such as IoT devices, do not often need to transmit large amounts of data, and the transmission of data by such devices is not typically as frequent as consumer smartphone users. Therefore, much of the cost can prove wasteful with regard to network resources and customer subscription costs.